


Lose Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Absent Parents, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Depression, F/M, Gallavich Week, Illnesses, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Street fighting, Violence, shameless us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey Milkovich has his own family now, but how is he gonna keep them alive with no job and a criminal record pilling up.





	1. iNtRo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Gallavich fanfiction I had some idea's from songs I used to listen to. So enjoy! Sorry for the maybe bad grammar, English isn't my first language. Hope you all don't mind and if you got tips let me know!

_South side_ born and raised Mickey Milkovich learned to run from the police at the age 6. Saw his brother go to jail when he was 10. Never knew his mother. The only family he had were his brothers and his only sister who he protected at all costs. He was raised by his dad, hating on everyone (who wasn't a Milkovich) and everything (that wasn't alcohol)

He grew up knowing how it was to be broke, how it was to be beaten up by his father about something he didn't do but south side rules, you don't snitch and you cover your friends (in Mickey's case mostly his brothers or sister) their asses. Mickey also grew up to become the thing his dad hates the most: a fag. Yes Mickey is gay. He's 25 now. His dad's still in prison for another 10 years max. His eldest brother could come out any moment, but he has his own family now. Still living in the south side. _Trying to keep them alive and breathing._

A lot changed since the last time Ian and Mickey saw each other in jail (6x01). Ian got a new boyfriend but soon enough Ian had a mental break down. He found out his new boyfriend was cheating on him with some older girl. The worst is he didn't even care his boyfriend cheated, the worst part was that he kept thinking about how Mickey never would cheat on him. Weeks passed and Ian spent them all not taking his meds and feeling so guilty about Mickey going to jail. Fiona and Lip got worried too as they heard Ian talk in his sleep, how it is his fault Mickey went to jail and how he could've been happy with Mickey.

Since that day the whole Gallagher family started a found to bail Mickey out of jail. They would get a good lawyer and get Mickey home for Ian. Ian didn't know they raised money for that, Fiona just said it was for the house or whatever.

A few months later they all had the money for a good lawyer. Everyone went to the court except Ian, they just left home to sleep. He had a break down again and they figured if Mickey gets out, Mickey knows what to do. The hours passed and passed and finally the judge spoke Mickey as a free man.

"You guys are actually fucking crazy you know, getting me out. It wasn't necessary." Mickey spoke as they walked towards the car Fiona rented.

"It actually is necessary Mickey, it's Ian." Lip said as they all settled in the car.

"Why what's wrong?" Mickey asked and Fiona explained everything as they drove in the direction of the Gallagher house.

As they come home everyone was really really quiet. They didn't want to wake Ian and spoil the surprise. So Mickey sneaked up stairs to only find out Ian wasn't there.

"Ian isn't here?" Mickey yelled and walked down stairs again.

"I will call." Lip said and quickly dialled Ian's number.

"Ian speaking." He heard Ian say, solid voice.

"Yo Ian, where are you?"

"Milkovich house, Mandy's back." He said and Lip almost dropped his phone. Mandy's back. Lip hasn't seen Mandy since he tried to stop her from leaving Chicago.

"She really wants to see you so if-" Ian started

"Yea yea, I'll be on my way." Lip said and hang up the phone.

"Apparently Mandy's back in town. Ian is there, so just stay here I guess, I will shoot a text as soon as we're about to come home." Lip said and went to the Milkovich house just a block away. 

Ian started walking home as Lip and Mandy were to busy exploring each other's mouth. Ian didn't feel good, he felt terrible and kept thinking about Mickey in jail. Especially now he has seen his house again. Luckily nobody broke in yet, but soon enough it will happen and Ian didn't want the place to get ruined. Ian opened the front door and saw nothing changed.

"Hey Ian, how's Mandy?" Fiona asked and Ian just shrugged his shoulders.

"Better ask Lip, he's still there, I'm going up stairs." Ian said walking up stairs towards his room. He opened the door and closed it right after. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He exhaled deep. His heart was aching he missed Mickey unbelievable much. Maybe he should go and visit tomorrow. Ian didn't notice the door open. Mickey leaned against the door frame looking at the pathetic Gallagher. Damn how he actually missed that redhead.

"Why so sad Gallagher." Mickey spoke and Ian looked up knowing Mickey's voice too well. Ian looked Mickey in the eyes and didn't even know what to do.

"C'mere." Mickey said and pulled Ian in a hug. Ian got his arms around Mickey tightly and got tears in his eyes.

"How?" Ian managed to get out. Mickey kissed Ian's cheek while letting go.

"Fiona took care of it all, she told me you needed some help." Mickey smirked and kisses Ian.

A small year passed and Mickey and Ian were still together only having some issues. Ian wanted to start a family. Have babies and shit but Mickey couldn't think about an idea how. So Ian came with a "brilliant" idea. Mandy being their carrier and Mickey honestly got sick of the idea but Ian wanted their baby to have Milkovich genes and Mickey wanted a baby that looked like Ian so it was in theory a good idea and weirdly enough Lip and Mandy were okay with the idea. Mickey was still feeling sick about the whole thing but if it made Ian happy. Weeks passed and Mandy actually got pregnant. The deal was Mandy was gonna give birth to the baby in the Milkovich house and Mickey and Ian would go to the hospital or whatever and handle the rest, and after that Mandy and Lip don't have to handle anything ever again. No breastfeeding. No mother figure. Nothing. Mickey and Ian agreed with that. Mickey actually had money on a saved account cause the work he did in prison.

9 months passed and Mandy delivered a beautiful baby girl to Ian and Mickey. Ian and Mickey handled all the stuff and they were legally the parents now. Fayina Milkovich. Ian couldn't be any happier right now _but_ as you know a good story _always turns to a bad side...  
_


	2. Job apply?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Sorry for any grammer mistakes/words written wrong, my English isn't that good. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The worst part about living in the south side is the lack of jobs there. Especially when you got a criminal record and your family name is a dead word. Mickey Milkovich walks towards the L as he spent another day searching for a legal way to earn money for his starting family. Mickey was exhausted and he couldn't wait to see Ian and Fayina again. Fayina was almost 3 now and she started speaking. Well, just some words like daddy and dog. She isn't much of a talker yet. 

On the way home Mickey quickly stopped by the alibi. He knows he shouldn't be there but he just needed one drink and Ian won't be expecting him this soon anyway. He pushed the door open and Kev greeted him. 

"Mickey! How's the job hunt?" He asked while Mickey sat down on his regular spot. 

"Fuck off!" He said and sighed deep. Svetlana gave him a beer and Mickey nodded her way. 

"How's orange boy and baby?" She asks still convinced Mickey is a terrible boyfriend and dad. 

"Non of your fucking business." He snaps not showing his weakness I front of her. Vee walked behind the bar towards Kevin. Mickey drank his beer and Svetlana moved on. Mickey set down his glass as Vee stood in front of him. 

"How's Ian doing?" She asked talking softly. 

"Okay, he's taking his meds and taking care of Fayina." The tough Milkovich cracked open and looked around. 

"It's fucking hard finding a legal job here. Fucking south side." Mickey cursed his father for living here while he took another sip of his beer. 

"Hope you find something soon Mickey." Vee said walking away. 

"You looking for a job?" A guy next to Mickey said. The guy was looking like a rich person. Was he fucking with the Milkovich or? He handed Mick a folder. Mickey took it and saw it was about street fighting not completely illegal but it was a good paying job. 

"You look like a good fighter, give me a call if you wanna see the opportunities." Mickey nodded and gulped down the last of his beer. Vee took his glass as he finished.

"Refill?" She asked and Mickey shook his head. 

"I'm heading home, see you later." Mickey said leaving some money on the bar and started walking home before it got too dark. 

–

Mickey came home the folder burning in his jacket. He could do it you know. A manager and just fight people for money. He opened the front door and closed it softly. The pale boy got his jacket off and walked into the living room. It was only 6 and dinner was already on the table. Left over pizza from yesterday. Welcome to the south side. 

"Gallagher!" Mickey called as he only saw Fayina in her feeding chair. She smiled brightly when she saw her dad and started giggling. Mickey smiled and looked around for Ian. 

"Where's papa?" He asked and Fayina closed her eyes smiling. Mickey frowned and set Fayina down in her chair again. Mickey started looked in their room but didn't saw Ian. He opened the backdoor and saw Ian was smoking outside with his music ears in. The smaller one wrapped his arms around Ian, taking his cigarette and pulling his ears out. 

"Hey you." Mickey said and kissed the taller one's shoulders. 

"Hey, you found a job?" Ian asked he sounded tired and Mickey knew he was. 

"Maybe, need to check it out tomorrow, what's for dinner chef Gallagher?" Mickey joked, like he didn't know already slapping Ian's ass while taking a step back and giving Ian his cigarette back. Ian turned around and finally looked at the south side trash he had fallen for. Mickey saw the red head really was tired. 

"Want to skip dinner and sleep?" Mickey asked in concerned and Ian shook his head. 

"Let's just eat and go to bed." Ian said and Mickey nodded agreeing. They both walked in. 

"Fayina already ate?" Mickey asked sitting down next to Ian. Ian shook his head. 

"We ran out of baby food again and I couldn't find any money, texted Mandy if she could breast feed but Mandy said that wasn't part of the deal, tried to feed her pizza but she wouldn't eat it so." Ian rambled and Mickey nodded eating his pizza. Mickey got money out his pocked. 

"Here, buy some food or whatever she eats tomorrow, that will do I guess." He said and saw Ian didn't eat. 

"Eat some please." He said and Ian just looked at it. Mickey took his hand and Ian stood up pulling his hand back. He walked to the kitchen and saw Ian taking his pills. Mickey was relieved he was taking them. 

After Mickey finished the left over pizza he cleaned up and drank a beer. Ian made Fayina ready for bed and Mickey couldn't help but stare at the folder now in his hand. He drank the beer and threw it behind him landing somewhere with a doff sound. 

"Serious Mick, our daughter is gonna crawl there tomorrow and what if she gets hurt." Ian sighed and cleaned up Mickey's mess. 

"Fuck. She will get hurt, will cry and move on, she gets tough of pain Ian, c'mere." Mickey simply said hiding the folder. 

"I'm tired Mick can we go to bed and Fayina is waiting for a goodnight kiss." Ian whined and Mickey stood up. 

"Sure, let's go." He said and turned off the light in the house. Mickey walked to Fayina her room and kissed her on the cheek. She most looks like Ian, but she had something in her that made her a Milkovich. Mickey smiled and stick his tongue out to her. She giggled softly and her eyes became heavy. Mickey pulled on her lullaby thing and closed the door behind him. He walked into Ian and his bedroom and saw Ian was already asleep. Something was wrong with Ian and he was gonna find it out before things were gonna go down the hill. 

–

At midnight Fayina started crying pierce earring hard. Mickey sat straight up and squeezed Ian's arm lightly signalling he'd go. He got up and took the bat with him. He pulled on the hallway light and saw Fayina her room door was open. He felt his blood boil and adrenaline was kicking in. Mickey raised the bat and walked in the room only seeing Iggy look at him. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Iggy!" Mickey yelled whispered and set the bat down picking Farina up. He took her on his hip and softly rocked her to sleep. 

"I didn't know you fucking lived here man." Iggy whispered but Mickey gave him a warning look to not fucking wake the baby again. He lied Fayina back in her crib and signalled for Iggy to move out the room. He closed the door and walked towards the living room. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mickey asked and Iggy scratched the back of his head. 

"Colin is out you know. He's looking for you." Iggy warned him and Mickey nodded brushing his thumb over his lip what he did a lot when he was nervous. 

"I'll handle it, you good?" Mickey asked his brother who he didn't saw in 4 weeks. 

"Yea, can I crash here tonight?" Iggy asked unsure and Mickey nodded. 

"Yea, sure I'll get you a pillow-" Mickey started but was soon cut off by Iggy himself. 

"Couch is fine like that, will be gone first thing in the morning." He said and Mickey nodded. 

"The baby yours?" Iggy asked while laying down on the couch. 

"Yea your niece, don't fucking wake her again." Mickey said and walked back to his own room and closed the door. 

–

Next morning Mickey woke up without Ian by his side. Mostly it was usual waking up without Ian next to him but it was becoming annoying. He wanted to enjoy those little things with Ian. Mickey sighed deep and got up. First doing his business in the bathroom. He walked into the living room seeing it was only 9. Ian wasn't anywhere and Fayina's door was still closed. Ian went probably for his morning run or went to the supermarket.

Mickey just ate his breakfast with his family and was on his way to the L right now. He got his phone out of his pocket and the folder to dial the number that was on it. 

"Reed speaking." A man on the other line said.

"Hello, someone gave me a folder of the street fighting yesterday and told me to check the job, I'm free today so I thought why not call." Mickey said casual and the man laughed. 

"Ah, I see, you live in the south side?"

"Fuck yes." Mickey said knowing how much of a south side trash he was and looked around. Mickey walked up the stairs to the L. 

"Fine, lets meet up at the Saint Boniface Church in Chicago in a hour." The man said and hang up. Mickey got on the first L to the city. Mickey tried to focus on hisself until his phone started ringing later. Ian's his name popped on the screen and Mickey quickly picked up. 

"red head, everything okay?" He asked while he heard Fayina yell dada on the background. 

"Yes, just eh. What do you want for dinner tonight?" Mickey could hear Ian was anxious about something and Ian wasn't anxious fast. 

"Breath in slow and exhale slow, it's okay. You're in the supermarket?" Mickey asks, being slightly concerned. 

"Yes, I got Fayina food and other baby shit, I called Lip and Mandy to pick me up." Ian rambled. 

"That's good, don't worry okay, you will be fine Ian." Mickey tried to calm him down. Mickey got out the L still listening to Ian just talking so he would calm down. Mickey got on the bus and almost arrived at his location. 

"Ian, I got to go, got a job interview in a few, be careful please." Mickey said while getting of the bus. 

"Sure, Mandy is almost here tho, eh see you tonight I guess." Ian said unsure. 

"I will let you know, you buying beer?" Mickey asked and Ian sighed deep. 

"Bye Mick!" He said and hang up the phone. Mickey started walking around North Chicago. He finally found the church but was in time. Mickey always came late for appointments but this time he was on time, maybe this was meant to be for him. No Mickey didn't believe in that shit, like faith and soulmates. Ian on the contrary actually believed in it. Mickey straighten up and walked in the church. He saw 2 man, one looking tough maybe a real south sider and the other in suit and tie looking all fancy and shit. 

"You must be Mickey Milkovich?" One of the man said, Mickey recognised the man from yesterday. Mickey nodded and brushed his underlip with his thumb. He looked around and looked at the two mans. 

"So you're interested in street fighting?" The man covered in tattoos asked him. Mickey laughed and nodded. 

"Yes I am, else I wouldn't be here would I?" Mickey said changing looks with the two man. 

"Let's check your skills then." The man with the tattoos said again, giving Mickey sport tape the most street fighters used. Mickey knew this was a trick. He saw in the corner of his eye that the tattooed man was about to throw a punch. Mickey avoided him and punched him quickly in the face. Mickeys tattooed knuckles hit the mans jaw. Mickey avoided most punches and threw the most. 

"You're good Milkovich, I'm your new trainer Jace Reed and this is your manager Mr. Reed." The tattooed guy sticks out his hand and Mickey politely shakes his hand. Mickey got up the tape and looked at it. 

"Keep it, you'll need it." Jace comment. 

–

Mickey walked home with a new job and three grand burning in his jacket. He already called Ian he was coming home early. Monday and Thursday were training days but the next weeks he had to train 5 days a week and the rest was relaxing or fighting for money. Mickey pushed open the door, he saw Ian was at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and Jamie on the couch playing with his daughter. 

"The fuck you doing here?" Mickey said and pulled Fayina out of Jamie's grip. Mickey sat Fayina down in her box and pulled his jacket off. He looked at Ian who was really pale and looking sick. Jamie stood up with a grin on his face. 

"Welcome home Jamie, missed ya, how are you doing?" Jamie said looking at Mickey with a solid face expression now. Mickey moved away towards Ian. 

"Ian, you're okay? what's wrong?" Mickey said and his voice cracked. Ian didn't even acknowledged Mickey. Mickey stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He saw Ian didn't took his meds today. Mickey filled a cup with water and dropped the meds in it. 

"Okay red head, you better drink this, c'mon." Mickey placed the glass in front of Ian and placed his hand on Ian's arm. Ian drank the water and looked at Mickey. 

"What happened?" Ian's voice cracked. Ian took Mickeys hand. His knuckles obviously bruised from the fight hours earlier. 

"Nothing to worry about, let's get you to bed, I will make dinner." Mickey said and Ian laughed a little. 

"About that-" he started and Mickey sighed. 

"It's okay. Let's go." Ian stood up carefully and Mickey guided Ian to their bedroom. Mickey helped Ian in bed and kissed him. 

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered. 

"Don't" Mickey said and left Ian alone. He closed the door and Jamie right away started talking. 

"So what I heard was true, Mickey Milkovich grew soft, started a little family. I didn't want to believe anyone who said my brother became a faggot, but guess it's all true." He said squaring up against Mickey. 

"If you came here to speak your mind, fucking leave Jamie, this isn't your house anymore, leave me be, I already came out years ago." Mickey tried to defence himself.

"How did you even got here?" Mickey added and Jamie smiled looking at Fayine. 

"Iggy told me and I recognise a Milkovich when I see one Mickey, she your daughter?" He asked and Mickey saw Fayina giggled under the two brothers sight. 

"Our. Now fucking leave Jamie." Mickey said. 

"I did miss you Mickey, I'm sorry for everything. I hope you're happy and I wanna be there for my niece." Jamie said. Tears welled up in Mickeys eyes. Mickey roughly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Fuck you Jamie, I'm good. You got any where to go?" Mickey sighed and Jamie nodded. 

"Will be staying with Iggy and Joey is home some times. I will be fine." Jamie said smiling and Mickey nodded while Jamie made his way to the door. 

After Jamie left Mickey got Fayina dressed up to go outside and got out to go to the Gallagher house.

– 

Mickey pulled open the Gallagher door and walked into the living room. Fiona was in the kitchen and Debbie luckily too. 

"Great, just the two Gallaghers I need to speak." Mickey said and walked into the kitchen. 

"Ah! Look at my beautiful niece." Fiona excitedly said and got her over from Mickey. 

"Hey Mickey." Debbie said and Mickey just casually nodded. He sat down next to Debbie and sighed. 

"Need your help. I need to cook tonight, but I'm terrible and Ian's sick." Mickey explained. 

"He's okay?" Fiona asked while holding Fayina on her hip. 

"Sort of, there's something wrong he won't say but I will figure it out." Mickey said secure. 

"Well, I was cooking pasta, you can take some with you for Ian and yourself, Fayina has her own food?" Fiona asked and Mickey nodded. 

"Ian got anxious while walking in the supermarket, I was applying for a job." Mickey explained and Debbie looked up. 

"So you got the job?" Debbie asked and Mickey wasn't sure to tell them what kind of job it was. 

"Yea I did. Some sort of office job. Don't tell Ian anything, will tell him all myself." Mickey lied but casually brushed it off. Fiona set Fayina down in front of Mickey and Mickey got his arms around her so she won't fall. 

Mickey learned how to cook pasta now and was currently walking home. He also did some grocery shopping. When he came home Ian was setting up the table. Mickey set down Fayina in her feeding chair while she started brabling words. Mickey sat down the grocery bags and pulled his jacket out. He kissed Ian on his cheek. 

"You're feeling better?" Mickey asked while Ian still set the table. Ian nodded. 

"You got the job?" Ian asked curiously. 

"Yea I did Gallagher, so just stop this shit and kiss me." Mickey said annoyed at Ian still moving through the kitchen and the living room. Ian walked towards Mickey and started kissing his boyfriend. Fayina started giggling looking at the two making out. Mickey broke the kiss looking up at the taller yet younger boy.

"Fuck Ian I missed you." Mickey mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ian. 

"Been here the whole time Mick." Ian said not moving at all. 

"What's wrong Ian, there's something wrong with you lately." Mickey asked as he took a step back. 

"Just not feeling it Mick, I will be okay, just need to rest." Ian admitted. Mickey got his less than 3 grand out his jacket and got the pasta Fiona made on the table. 

"Jeez Mick robbed a bank?" Ian said but Mickey saw a sparkle in his eyes knowing this would take the stress a bit off Ian. 

"Got it because I have a job Gallagher, and I did a fucking good job cooking for once so, sit and eat." Mickey smiled and Ian shook his head with a grin. 

"You and cooking, can't be good. Don't feed our daughter that please." Ian joked and Mickey shook his head. 

_"Fucking Gallaghers."_


	3. Office job for a Milkovich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's new job got Ian curious in what Mickey is actually doing, meanwhile Mickey makes money Ian struggles a lot with life and their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chapter for you all, enjoy!

The last 2 weeks Mickey has been training everyday intense hard. He started running around the block at 6 and hit the gym to meet with Jace around 8 and trained till 9 in the evening then took a run back home. As he came home he was exhausted. Mickey gained a lot of strength and muscles. Ian only know he was just working in the office. Ian was mostly bored when Mickey was gone. He took care of Fayina and some times went home to the Gallagher house, most of the time to be honest. 

The clock numbers finally skip to 10 o'clock and it's so quiet in the neighbourhood, too quiet actually. It had Ian worried. Mickey still wasn't home and that worried Ian a lot more. Fayina was already sleeping 3 hours long. Ian had a lot more energy than the last 2 weeks. Ian sat down at the kitchen table looking at is meds. He took them today as a perfect husband he is. Ian picked up the transparent orange bottle. He was feeling so alive these two weeks. He shouldn't take the pills anymore. Mickey wasn't around to see it and Ian would be feeling a lot more alive. Ian promised himself to stay up till Mickey came home. 

The front door opened and soon after closed when the time hit 12:37am. Ian woke up by the front door closing. He fell asleep in the kitchen waiting for Mickey. Ian pulled his legs against his stomach and rested his head on his knees. Mickey walked through the door and saw Ian waiting for him. Ian quickly stood up as he saw Mickey had a bruised jaw, bruised knuckles, bloody lip and eyebrow. 

"The fuck you looking at, it's nothing new." Mickey said and walked towards the bathroom. 

"Mickey, what happened?" Ian asked concerned walking after the smaller grumpy guy. 

"Just some guys of my dad who beat me up, I will be okay." Mickey said yet Ian didn't know it was a lie. Mickey had won a big fight. With this winning fight a lot of more will follow. He didn't earn much money with this fight, a small 300 since not much people had bet their money on the small south sider but who's small has to be smart. Ian helped stitch up Mickey and they both went to bed. At least Mickey was a bit tired and Ian was full energy. 

"How was work?" Ian asked while drawling circles on Mickey's stomach. It was a hot August night. Mickey just stared at Ian being overwhelmed by his beauty in this poorly light. 

"Bored, nothing you would like to hear." Mickey smiled and pulled Ian's face closer to kiss him. Mickey lied down more and Ian deepened the kiss. Ian broke the kiss and moved on downside towards Mickey's neck. Ian placed a few hickeys around Mickey's neck. 

"Jesus Ian, stop being a fucking tease." Mickey whined but Ian just smirked and went down kissing his chest. 

"Fucking hate you Gallagher." Mickey groaned. Ian looked up and saw Mickey biting his lip to hold back the moans. Ian placed his hands on Mickey's hips. 

"You ready for the real fucking tease?" Ian smirked and saw Mickey was already semi hard. On the right moment where Ian had hoped for Fayina started crying. Mickey groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

"All about timing tough guy." The red head laughed as he got of off Mickey. Mickey rolled over hiding his face in Ian's pillow. Ian quickly slapped Mickey's ass and walked towards Fayina her room. 

After feeding Fayina the couple or well Ian wanted to actually go back to seriously business but when Ian walked into the room Mickey was already asleep. Ian smiled and turned the light off. Ian got in the bed and crawled next to Mickey. 

Ian woke up with Mickey still by his side. The sunlight hitting Mickey perfectly. Ian saw it was only 8. Mickey wouldn't wake up till 10 since it was his free day. Ian decided to stay in bed and just watch Mickey sleep, what's totally not creepy. After a few minutes Ian fell asleep again. 

Mickey woke up by bright sunlight hitting his face. He groaned and saw Ian was still sleeping next to him. This is how Mickey imagined his relationship with Ian. Waking up everyday next to each other. Mickey softly wraps his arms around Ian and presses a kiss in his neck. Ian moaned and woke up slowly. 

"Morning." Ian said sleepy and kissed Mickey on his cheek. Ian was full energy and stood up to make breakfast right away, only Mickey tought differently about that. Mickey grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him back on the bed. 

"Stay here, let's just enjoy the silence for once." Mickey said. Ian sighed. 

"Fine, I'm not continuing last nights business Mickey." Ian smiled and Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Wasn't asking you to." Mickey said Ian could hear the disappointment in Mickey's voice. 

"But you surely thought about it." Ian said with a grin on his face. Mickey smiled and started kissing his boyfriend. 

Ian was making breakfast right now while Mickey was on a phone call, probably work business. Fayina was really quiet today. It had Ian scared to be honest, what if there's something wrong. Ian got breakfast ready and Mickey sat down at the table. 

"What's wrong with Fayina she's unusual quiet." Even Mickey recognised it. 

"I don't really know, maybe she's tired?" Ian said while poking her cheek. She smiled brightly but didn't respond on it. She just quietly ate her breakfast. 

"Guess she will be fine, else we need to take her to the doctor." Mickey said and Ian nodded. 

"We can afford that?" Ian asked and Mickey got his earned fighting money on the table the 289 dollars. 

"Yea with that 3 grand I got, I got her this health insurance, everything should be covered for her Ian." Mickey said and Ian was honestly so glad Mickey thought about that. 

It was around midday when they all were in the garden of the Gallaghers swimming and making fun. Fiona had the swimming pool filled again. Kev and Vee came by too. They'd all eat here too. Ian was in the swimming pool with Fayina as Mickey just sat on the stairs looking at them both as a proud boyfriend and proud father. Fiona sat down next to him. 

"How you holding up Mickey?" She asked and Mickey sighed deep. 

"Just fine I guess, Fayina is a bit of a problem with her suddenly change in behaviour, Ian's the same a bit. Works okay." Mickey commented and Fiona grabbed Mickeys hand. 

"What happened?" She asked and looked up at him. 

"You don't think I'm hitting Ian right?"

"No god, no Mickey, I heard you're fighting, underground street fighting. Does Ian knows?" Mickey looks at Fiona. 

"I do, Ian doesn't know and he can't know Fiona, just, fuck. I tried to find a job, just nobody wants a south sider with a criminal record in his company." Mickey said and Fiona nodded. 

"I know how it is, I'm sorry, just be carful okay? I don't want Ian to end up alone with Fayina." Fiona said and stood up. 

"I'll never leave them. Never." Mickey said and Fiona smiled. She walked up to Liam who just climbed out the pool. She picked him up and dumped him into the pool again. Mickey smiled and walked up to Ian. 

"Why are you not in?" Ian asked while Mickey stood outside the pool with shorts on and a tank top. 

"Why are you not out?" Mickey mocked Ian's voice and Ian rolled his eyes. Fayina started splashing water at Ian and at Mickey. 

"Fine fine fine!" Mickey said pulling his top out and getting in the pool. Mickey took Fayina from Ian and she smiled brightly as Mickey held her. 

"I'm sure she loves you more." Ian commented and Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Fuck you Gallagher, you spent most of the time with her, I don't think so and besides I think you love her more than you love me." Mickey said grinning and Ian shook his head. 

"I love you just as much as I love her." Ian said and kissed Mickey. The couple broke the kiss and a big splash water came their way what caused Fayina to cry. Fiona got Fayina out the water as Ian challenged Carl for a fight. 

Everyone was around the dinner table right now eating some of Lip's stolen collage food. Fayina was still quiet and not eating much. Ian was getting worried now, constantly looking at her. Tomorrow was a Sunday they couldn't take her to the doctor then. Ian went over his options. Go straight to the hospital. Call Monday morning and make an appointment. So there were 2 options. Ian felt Mickey touch his hand and Ian looked up at Mickey. 

"We'll take her to the doctor Monday first thing in the morning." Mickey said comforting and Ian nodded. 

The two stayed a little longer at the Gallagher house drinking beer and watching some shitty tv. They probably wouldn't even survive the Sunday. 

It was Sunday night and Fayina kept crying. Ian tried to get her back to sleep since Mickey had to work tomorrow but nothing worked. He tried to feed her and hold her, but either way it didn't work. Ian walked around the living room trying to shush Fayina down. Mickey walked in rubbing his eyes. 

"The fuck Ian, you're supposed to keep her quiet." Mickey yawned and knew it wasn't Ian his fault. 

"I'm trying ass, nothing is working." Ian whined. 

"Sorry, I know it isn't your fault, just I'm tired." Mickey admitted and Ian kissed his cheek. Mickey got Fayina over from Ian and softly rocked her to sleep. After an hour Fayina finally fell asleep on Mickey's lap. Mickey was sleeping on the couch and Ian sat in the chair looking at them both. He smiled and quickly took a picture. It was 5 in the morning now and Ian was still awake. He just couldn't sleep. Ian got up and got Mickeys cigarettes and got outside. He lit one cigarette and took a drag from it. He exhaled the smoke through his nose and looked up at the sky. 

"It's just as beautiful as you." He heard Mickey say. Mickey took his cigarette and also took a drag. 

"That was cheesy Mick." Ian laughed and Mickey smiled exhaling the smoke. 

"Did you get any sleep?" Mickey asked his boyfriend and Ian shook his head. 

"Can't sleep, just can't." Ian said as Mickey passed the cigarette to him. 

"Fayina still sleeping?" Ian asked and Mickey shook his head. 

"Gave her some forluma, she's on the couch drinking, I guess." Mickey said and looked at Ian who was looking into the darkness. 

"Daddy?" They both heard Fayina say as she stood in the kitchen with her drink bottle in both hands. She had a smile on her face but a pain in her eyes. 

"What could be wrong?" Ian asked as Mickey kneeled down to grab Fayina. Fayina walked towards Mickey sticking her arms out. Mickey got her on his hip and she started drinking the formula again. Fayina laid her hand on Ian's cheek and smiled at him. Ian kissed her cheek. 

"Let's go to bed Ian." Mickey said as he took one last drag of the cigarette. 

Fayina walked into the room of Ian and Mickey and lied down on the bed under the covers. 

"You gotta be kidding me." Mickey sighed and Ian laughed. 

"Let's go sweetheart, this isn't your bed." Mickey said and Fayina shook her head. 

"Sleep here tonight!" She excitedly said and Ian kissed Mickeys cheek. 

"Let it go tough guy, look at your daughter, can't say no to that cute face right?" Ian whined and lied on the left side of Fayina. 

"Fine, this night yea." He said and Mickey turned out the light and got under the covers too. 

One hour passed and Mickey was already awake for his morning routine. When he came back home from his run it was 8. In an hour he would meet up with Jace again. Mickey opened the door and saw Ian was on the phone. 

"No it's not for me it for my daughter, yea, Fayina Milkovich. This afternoon? Yes, thank you. No problem, goodbye!" He heard Ian all say when he took his running shoes off. 

"Trouble?" Mickey asked and Ian shook his head. 

"Not that I know of Milkovich. You going to work or you got time for breakfast?" Ian asked and Mickey sat back relaxed in his chair. 

"Sure, make me pancakes redhead, I'm gonna shower really quick!" Mickey said and disappeared into the bathroom. 

As Mickey came back the table was set and breakfast was ready. Fayina was already eating a pancake with blueberries. 

"Ah, you enjoying the breakfast." Mickey said and tickled her stomach. She giggled and Ian sat down some more pancakes. 

"Leave that, come sit and enjoy breakfast with your loving family." Mickey said to his cooking boyfriend. Ian sat down at the head of the table and started eating just like Mickey. 

"You late today?" Ian asked and Mickey honestly didn't know. Maybe he had a fight tonight. Maybe he didn't. 

"I will let you know okay?" Mickey said and Ian nodded. After breakfast Mickey left for "work" leaving Ian alone to deal with Fayina. 

–

It was around midday when Ian sat in the desert of a doctor building with Fayina. Fayina was still barely eating. Ian was damn worried and the time passed slowly. He had an appointment at 1:30pm and it was already 1:45pm. Fayina crawled on Ian's lap and almost fell asleep on his lap. 

"Fi." Fayina mumbled and pulled Ian's shirt a bit as Fiona walked in. 

"Ian you're here too?" She asked and sat down next to him. Ian nodded. 

"She isn't eating, sleeping and keeps crying most of the time." Ian sighed and got his hand over Fayina her head. 

"Why are you here?" Ian asked concerned and Fiona sighed. 

"Need meds for Lip, he's sick but I think he needs them for Mandy, but she doesn't have a health insurance so, you still on the meds" Fiona sighed and looked at Ian. 

"Yes mom still on the meds. Don't be so hard on Mandy please, she's been through a lot and she's finally happy with Lip, please let them be." Ian said knowing Mandy and Lip were having a hard time now. 

"Good, keep popping pills Ian." Fiona tried to make a joke of but little did she know Ian didn't take his meds this morning and would forget the following dosing too. 

"Fayina Milkovich?" A lady called and Ian stood up. 

"Catch you later okay? I will come by." Ian said and Fiona nodded. 

Ian pulled Fayina up and sat her down on the doctor treatment table. 

–

Ian sits Fayina down on his lap in the Gallagher kitchen. Fiona walks into the kitchen and notices Ian. 

"And? What did the doctor say?" She asks and pokes Fayina her cheek. 

"She has some stomach virus or something, I got this-" Ian gets the antibiotics out the paper bag. "It's supposed to help, so we will see." Ian says and kissed the top of Fayina her head. Fayina giggles and grabs the bottle of antibiotics looking at it. 

"It's pink papa!" She excitedly yells. 

"How's Mickey?" Fiona asks and Ian shrugs his shoulders. 

"Fine I think, he came home a little beat up few days ago, he said it were some guys from his dad." Ian said and Fiona nodded. 

"You're staying for dinner?" She asked while turning towards the fridge. 

"No, gotta be home in case Mick comes home, will see you later!" Ian called and stood up taking the antibiotics and lifting up Fayina. Ready to go home and wait for Mickey.


End file.
